


Home ("Saturn" - Sleeping At Last, Songfic)

by paganmongol (kanisdyrus)



Category: Sleeping At Last (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gods, Memory Loss, Outer Space, Romance, Songfic, Star-crossed, Stars, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanisdyrus/pseuds/paganmongol
Summary: Love hits hard, and is forced apart...No matter what it takes, no matter where, no matter how long.He will bring her home.





	Home ("Saturn" - Sleeping At Last, Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saturn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481552) by Ryan O'Neal, Sleeping At Last. 



> Sources and Credit : Saturn by Sleeping At Last/Ryan O'Neal  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s

“I want to show you something. Do you remember?”

 

He removed his hands that were covering my eyes. The large moon, faintly lilac tinted hung in the open sky, glowing softly. It wasn’t dark yet, almost, but not yet. A dark blue hue covered most of it, there was a vibrant orange on the horizon.

 

“Turn around, my love.”

 

I slowly shifted my feet and turned my body. Cool air sharply invaded the back of my throat as I couldn’t help but gasp at the sight that was laid out in front of me.

  

> _-You taught me the courage of stars before you left_

 

“Do you remember now?”

 

It all came rushing back.

 

> _-How light carries on endlessly, even after death_

 

Something was wrong. I was fading. I tried to hold on. I failed. He was frantic. He was desperate. He couldn’t let me go. But we had no control over what was happening.

 

Somewhere within the memory I remember his anguished cry. It echoed through sound and space.

 

> _-With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite_

 

I can feel myself dissipating. He told me he would find me, wherever I was. He would go wherever I went and bring me home. I was part of him, and he was part of me - we were bonded for eternity.

 

Two beings colliding head on with such force and passion - it was not a common occurrence. All of existence were struck with the utmost awe when it happened.

  

> _-How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

 

It was getting too much. What was left of me condensed into a trembling violet sphere. My consciousness began to crack and crumble. I felt like I was being compressed. Every particle of my being tried to resist it. But it kept happening.

 

He told me he loved me, I said always have and always will.

 

With a crack of blinding light, it was over.

 

> _-I couldn't help but ask, for you to say it all again_
> 
> _-I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen_

 

The glaze over him washed away, replaced by a clear sense of loneliness. He hardened in determination.

 

“I’ll find you. All of you. Every single bit, every shard, in any form, wherever.”

 

A flare of energy shot out from him. His eternal search has begun. I was now scattered over the ever expanding void.

 

> _-I_ _'d give anything to hear, you say it one more time_

 

Back to the present, a part of me remembered and understood.

 

This is home. He brought me back as he said he would. And in his embrace, I knew. It has always been a wonder to behold. No matter how many times over.

 

His quest was never going to end, and he will never stop. That was the tragic beauty we were.

 

> _-That the universe was made, just to be seen by my eyes_

 

“I’ll always find you. In this moment, in the next, and ever after.”

 

I closed my eyes. I told him I loved him. The void in me was no more. And it was magnificent.

  

> _-With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_


End file.
